


Pigeon Fancying

by Scriberat



Series: Month of Mei 2020 [18]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen, Pigeons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Koumei's pigeons are suited up for the pigeon fancying competition, and so has he. Against over 5,000 birds, his will have to strut their stuff to make it to the podium.
Series: Month of Mei 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Pigeon Fancying

**Author's Note:**

> ive never actually been to a pigeon fancying competition whoops

"Are we done yet?" Koumei asked.

"Just about... There!" Kouha stood back to admire his handiwork. Koumei had been dressed in a special suit he'd had made for his pigeon fancying and Kouha had just done up his hair, letting it fall like normal fringes into his face over the sides of his eyes instead of over one eye. He had even managed to get the rest of it to lie flat.

The suit itself felt almost familiar to him in a way that clothes he had worn for ages weren't. Starting with a grey onesie, the sleeves and pantlegs were tied off over his elbows and knees. He had rock pigeon coloration over his chest and shoulders, black and white bracers like the tips of their wings, and fitted boots the color of pigeon feet.

It was, by far, his favorite outfit. It even had a hood for rainy days.

Koumei stood and straightened his spine, adjusted the special bell on his collar, and looked over at Kouha. "Good?"

"Perfect! Wait, hold that pose." Kouha got a photo. "Okay."

With that, Koumei loaded up his pigeons, one being Mei Li, with beautiful plumage and features with whom he hoped to take home a prize; and the other, Feng Le, with speed bred and trained into its very bones whom he hoped would take home a prize in the races. The money he could do without. Working at an international corporation meant he had cash to burn. He just wanted a medal for the wall.

The chauffer took him and Chuu'un to the park, which had been rented out for the pigeon fancying competition for the weekend. There were some 5,000 birds already present, and more were coming in. Koumei waited in line to add his pigeons to the overall roster. He had his cash in hand, ready to put it in the pot that would be awarded to Best In Show.

"Name?" the clerk asked.

"Ren Koumei," he said.

"Ah, Koumei! Showcase and race again?"

"As always. Mei Li for the showcase, Feng Le for racing."

They were marked down, he put his cash in the pot, and then got his booth number and racing schedule. He headed to the proper place and set the gilded cage down that contained both of his pigeons before carefully removing Feng Le. He reached into his bag and got some treats out for Mei Li. He got skittish sometimes, but being rewarded for being calm usually helped. Once Feng Le was in her own cage, Koumei took Mei Li onto his arm and fed her a snack, then gave her scritches.

The judging would be happening all day. He set her back in her cage once she was calmed down. Chuu'un was out scanning the competition for troublesome pigeons that might kick his off the podium. Koumei got a blanket over Feng Le's cage so she could sleep.

People came by to see his pigeons, both other fanciers and members of the public.

"Eurgh! All these horrible, nasty critters! Why are we here looking at these things?" a mother asked, lip curled at the sight of the pigeons. Koumei kept his face schooled, but he shared his annoyance with the child holding her hand.

"Because I like pigeons, Mom. It's my birthday today. Can we please just look at them?" he asked.

"We  _ are _ looking at them, but I don't know why. They're disgusting, vile little creatures."

Koumei waved the kid over. "Would you like to hold Mei Li?"

"Would I!" He grinned and held his arm out like he had seen the owners do. Koumei corrected his stance a bit, then took Mei Li out of her cage and onto his own arm. Bending down, he coaxed her onto the kid's arm.

"Oh, don't let that infested thing touch you!"

"Ma'am, I would appreciate it if you didn't insult my flock," Koumei said, drawing up to his full height. "What is your name?"

"Like it would matter to you, but I happen to be Lauretta Worthington, wife of Duke Worthington."

"Ah, of Aurio Tech, a company which owes 60% of its stock to Fanfan," Koumei said. He wondered if she knew enough about the business to know what Fanfan meant, and thus if she recognized him.

"And what of it?"

Apparently not.

"Do you know the family which owns and operates Fanfan?"

"The Rens," she said, getting angry. Koumei bent down to her kid.

"Wanna see a trick?"

"Yeah!" The kid, who Koumei now knew was named Charles, watched excitedly as Koumei called Mei Li's name and twirled his finger. Mei Li launched off and did a circle around.

"Don't flinch when she comes in to land," Koumei said. Charles nodded and kept still when Mei Li landed on him. Koumei handed Charles a treat to feed her and demonstrated proper neck scritching technique. Mei Li cooed happily.

"Anyway, I should introduce myself properly. I am Ren Koumei. I understand that you do not work at the company, yourself, so I will not hold this against you, but I will be mentioning it to your husband at our next meeting," Koumei said. He took Mei Li back and smiled at Charles.

"Next year, I'll show you to my flock. How does that sound?"

"That would be awesome!" Charles grinned as they moved on, Lauretta clearly shaken. Chuu'un came back from circling. 

"No one who poses a real danger. No new features or interesting breeds, none more picture perfect than Mei Li," Chuu'un said. "It's time for the races."

Koumei nodded. "I met the wife of Duke Worthington earlier. It was an interesting encounter."

"How so?"

"She was with her child, but it seems that it was more to try to dissuade him from enjoying pigeonry."

"That's unfortunate," Chuu'un said. Koumei took the blanket off of Feng Le's cage and brought her to the racing area.

It was akin to pacers. Pigeons would fly to the other side of the field 100 meters away and come back. First to make it back won. Koumei stood with Feng Le on his arm, ready to go. Feng Le prepared herself for this. She loved flying fast and beating the other pigeons.

The shot went off and Feng Le went with it. The pigeons flew at incredible speeds to the end of the course, then flew back just as fast. A couple pigeons were threats to Feng Le, but she kept pushing herself faster and faster. Koumei knew the speed she was moving at. It was her "none shall defeat me" speed that she got to when she was getting angry about the other pigeons keeping up.

Koumei braced his arm for her landing. Feng Le charged into it, clinging fast halfway through what most pigeons would do to land. He chuckled and pet her. "Good girl."

She was declared the winner. Koumei bowed his head as a medal was placed around his neck.

"Excuse me, Koumei. Are you thinking of selling her?" someone asked after. He looked over to see an old man who had a bad feeling around him. Feng Le bristled and screed at him.

"No thank you," Koumei said. He took Feng Le back to Mei Li and Chuu'un. Pigeon fancying competitions were always weird.

At the end of the day, the showcase was announced. Mei Li took second. Koumei congratulated him on being so pretty.

With the prizes won, it was time to go home. They got the pigeons into their cage and brought them to the car, then headed home to the loft. Upon arrival, Koumei was swarmed by his babies. Taimei perched on his head. He got some feed for them all and tossed it on the ground, then sat and got Mei Li and Feng Le out.

Once his pigeons were cared for and cuddled, Koumei hung the medals on the wall in the gallery attached to the loft and smiled. His beloved pigeons were top of their class.

**Author's Note:**

> theyre so cuuuute


End file.
